


Plans

by Lady_Sage



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sage/pseuds/Lady_Sage
Summary: Souji and Yosuke are best friends. Partners. They make plans together and waste time together and it makes no difference what they do or don't do. As the months pass, though, things do change. With Souji's return to the city, the teenagers learn just how much they miss each other. Just how much they care for each other. They realise just how willing they are to waste their time making stupid plans together.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Song Used: "Wasted Time" by Vance Joy  
> **I did change some pronouns in the lyrics to make it work a little better**

_Why?_

_Why do you go wasting your time on me?_

_You’re so beautiful now_

_There’s so much that’s left for you now_

_Oh, yeah, babe…_

 

It was nearing ten o’clock at night when Yosuke finally got out of Junes. He still couldn’t believe he had had to stay an extra hour past closing because of one simple problem. He should’ve been home by now. He should’ve been in bed by now. Sleeping. Comfortable. Warm. Instead, though, he was walking home in the dark. In the cold.

 

Just then, his phone started ringing. He ignored the call without bothering to check who it was. It didn’t take long for it to start ringing again, though. So this time he figured he would pick it up.

 

“Yeah?” he said.

 

“Are you mad at me?” Souji said from the other line.

 

His stomach dropped. “Shit, sorry, Partner. No, I’m not mad; I just didn’t look to see who it was calling me.”

 

“Well, are you okay?”

 

“I’m annoyed.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m only just leaving Junes.”

 

“Huh? The store closed over an hour ago. What kept you for so long?”

 

“Oh, there was a problem with a customer.” He shook his head. “It was ridiculous. You could tell by the end it was just about the woman trying to cover up her embarrassment. But, y’know, customer’s always right.”

 

“I’m sorry. I only called because I figured you would’ve been home and settled into bed fort the night.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine, partner. I don’t mind the company when I’m walking home alone at night like this.”

 

“Good.” He paused. “I was wondering if you had any plans tomorrow. If you don’t think you’ll be too tired, I’d like for us to do something.”

 

He considered this suggestion, as well as his response. He worded it carefully in his head. “Sure, but…what about Nana-chan?”

 

There was a sharp inhale from the other end of the call. “I know. There’s still time, though, and I think I need a day away from the TV world. Honestly, I’ve been so exhausted lately. And I want to be at my absolute best when we rescue Nanako, so I think a day off would do me some good.”

 

“Of course, that makes sense. So, uhm…yeah, I’m free tomorrow. What did you have in mind?”

 

“I was thinking we could go to Okina. Maybe see a movie and stop by that café.”

 

“Sure, that sounds good.”

 

“Great. Thanks, Partner. Just call me when you wake up in the morning and we’ll go from there.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t know how long—”

 

“I want to make sure you get all the rest you need. So, yes, I’m sure.”

 

He nodded his head once. “All right. See you tomorrow, Partner.”

 

With that, the phone call ended. Yosuke shoved the device back into his pocket. This was going to be nice. He loved days when he got to hang out with Souji, just the two of them. He always enjoyed those days and the company. But he didn’t fully understand why the other teen seemed to always want to spend time with him. Of all the people in their little ragtag team, Yosuke seemed to be his first priority. Sure, they were best friends. Partners. There was something more to it, though. Not that he was complaining. It made him feel special that Souji Seta preferred his company over everyone else’s. It was definitely a first. And he wouldn’t change anything about it.

 

Yosuke spent the rest of his walk home thinking about Souji and the simple day they had planned. And for the rest of the walk, it suddenly wasn’t all that cold anymore. The warm feeling in chest was strong enough to pool through his entire body.

 

_And why?_

_Why do you go flashing those eyes at me?_

_You know that I’m eager to please_

_I’ve always been eager to please_

_Oh, yeah, babe…_

 

Once the new year began, everything had returned to normal. The case was over. Nanako had been saved. Adachi had been caught. Inaba was back to its old, boring state where nothing excited happened. The team still met up every so often, but they didn’t all hang out everyday anymore. They all had their own things going on between school and work and their personal lives.

 

Except Souji, that is. Souji was still making time for Yosuke. Plenty of time. His departure day from Inaba was fast approaching, and he spent all his free time with the brunette. He never questioned it, though. He was more than okay with not having to shore the other’s company. And if he ever did, it was only with Nanako, which was also more than okay. After all, she deserved Souji’s company more than anyone else.

 

It was a Sunday morning when Yosuke decided to drop by the Dojima residence without an invitation. He knocked on the front door, and it was Dojima-san who answered.

 

“Hanamura,” he said. “I’m afraid Souji isn’t here right now. He’s working a couple of his different jobs today.”

 

“Oh. Uhm…”

 

“Nanako will be around, though. You’re welcome to stay here with her. Besides, I’m sure she’d appreciate the company.”

 

He smiled sheepishly. “Thank you, sir.”

 

“Well, I’m off to the station.” And he left.

 

Yosuke let himself in, closing the door behind him. He removed his shoes and made his way into the living room. Nanako was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, enjoying her usual quiz game show.

 

“Good morning, Nana-chan,” he announced his presence.

 

Her posture straightened as she turned to face Yosuke. Her expression lit up as a wide smile spread across her face. “Good morning.” She jumped to her feet and rushed over to him to give him a big hug. “It’s good to see you, but Big Bro isn’t here.”

 

“I know, your dad told me that on his way out. But he also told me I could stick around and hang out with you today.”

 

He didn’t think it was possible, but her smile somehow managed to grow even wider. “I would love that.”

 

He returned the smile. “Great.”

 

“Maybe we could do something for Big Bro.” She thought for a moment. “He’s always cooking for us, so maybe we could go to Junes and get ingredients to cook for him. That way when he gets home he’ll be able to relax.”

 

“That’s a great idea, Nana-chan.”

 

She giggled. “Yay.”

 

With that, the two of them got ready and headed out to Junes. Yosuke let Nanako decide on the meal, so long as it was simple enough for the two of them to cook together. As much as Yosuke wanted to impress Souji, he didn’t want to poison him. After the Mystery Food X incident, he had to be certain his cooking would be better than anything any of the girls could do. After having spent so much time watching his Partner cook, though, he felt he had a pretty good understanding of how to work in a kitchen.

 

In the end, Nanako decide on onigiri. Quick and easy, but still took a decent amount of skill. At least, that’s what Yosuke told himself.

 

By the time Souji returned home, it was a little after five o’clock. And by this time, Yosuke and Nanako had finished making the onigiri… As well as a mess in the kitchen. When Souji spotted the two of them covered in rice, he broke down in laughter. And the sound was music to Yosuke’s ears.

 

“We cooked for you, Big Bro,” Nanako said.

 

“Thank you so much,” he said, still chuckling. He stepped up to them, crouching down in front of his little cousin. “Why don’t you go clean up before we eat?”

 

“Okay.” And she rushed off to do as he said.

 

He rose back up and turned to the brunette. He brushed his thumb across Yosuke’s cheek, picking up a couple pieces of rise as he did so. He then brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the rice off. Yosuke’s face was bright red at this point.

 

“Uhm—”

 

“Tastes delicious,” Souji said.

 

“You’re so weird, Partner.”

 

He smiled at this. “You love it.”

 

He did, and he would never be able to deny that. He adored every single one of Souji’s quirks, though he wasn’t sure if he’d ever admit that aloud.

 

“Maybe I should go clean myself up, too,” the brunette spoke up. “Unless you, uh, aren’t finished with me yet.”

 

Souji seemed to consider this for a moment. “Is that a joke or an offer?”

 

Before Yosuke could even think of a response, Nanako returned. So instead, the brunette just dismissed himself. And while he rinsed the sticky rice off himself, he thought about Souji’s odd behaviour. He made comments like that every so often. It was normal for him, but there was still something different about it. From time to time, Yosuke was positive the other didn’t mean for them to come across as jokes; that he was being serious. At the same time, though, he was quirky enough for that not to be the case.

 

He shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was overthinking a comment about rice. Souji hadn’t been flirting with him. But if that was the case…why was Yosuke disappointed in that fact? Hmm. Either way, Souji and Nanako were waiting for him, and he’d be damned if he made them wait any longer.

 

_But I, I’ve got a lot to say_

_And I’m scared that you’re gonna slip away_

_And you, you’ve got this wide-eyed gaze_

_And a smile that you’ll carry through your days…_

 

The day finally arrived. The day Yosuke had been dreading for weeks now. Months, even. The day Souji had to leave Inaba.

 

That morning, he woke up early. He only had so much time left, like hell he was going to spend it sleeping. So he headed for the Dojima residence. When he arrived, he was almost surprised to see lights on in the house. He also found himself relieved, though. It made knocking on the door less intruding knowing that at least someone was already awake. And to add to his surprise, that someone was Souji.

 

He smiled when he opened the door. “Good morning.”

 

“Partner, shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

 

“You should be, too.”

 

“Nah, I can just sleep later. I got the day off anyhow.”

 

“If you can sleep later, then so can I. It is a pretty long train ride after all.”

 

“Right…”

 

“Come in.” He stepped aside and gestured for the brunette to enter. Yosuke did so, and Souji closed the door behind them. “I have coffee brewing. Nanako and Uncle are already up, too.”

 

They moved further into the house after Yosuke removed his shoes. Nanako and Dojima both greeted him like it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be showing up at their house as nearly six o’clock in the morning. And after the two partners enjoyed a cup of coffee, they moved upstairs to Souji’s bedroom.

 

“Dude, you haven’t finished packing yet?” Yosuke said. “That’s unlike you.”

 

“Yeah, well…I guess I’ve been holding off. Packing just makes it all seem so much more realistic.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Leaving.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Inaba has felt more like a home to me than any other place I’ve ever lived.”

 

The brunette nodded. “I wish you could stay, too. Sucks that you have to finish your last year of school somewhere brand new.”

 

“I’m used to always starting over.”

 

“Well, one day you won’t have to anymore.”

 

He smiled almost sadly at this. “Yeah. One day.”

 

He returned the smile. But the words at the tip of his tongue were swallowed back into his stomach, dissolved by the acids. Now wasn’t the time. Besides, he wasn’t even sure if they would’ve come out with any sort of coherency. “Do you want help with the rest of your packing?” he said instead.

 

“I would appreciate that. Thanks.”

 

So the two of them spent the rest of the morning packing. Yet the entire time, Yosuke only tried to avoid thinking about the fact that Souji was leaving. Until he found himself at the train station with him and Nanako and Dojima and the rest of the team and all of Souji’s other friends. He had so many people to say goodbye to, but the brunette was selfish. He wanted the other to continue focusing just on him. He wanted to be his last goodbye. He wanted to get in the last words.

 

And when the train started to take off, so did Yosuke. He followed it on the tracks until he found himself running alongside it. The rest of the team joined him, but he still ran the farthest. Better yet, he got the last words:

 

“Distance doesn’t matter to us. Even if we’re separated, we’re still friends.”

 

_Oh, why?_

_Oh, why?_

_It’s the easiest way_

_To know you’re alive_

_And the beauty of him_

_I see him talking with his hands_

_Well, I don’t think he knows_

_How he changed all my plans…_

 

It was the first Sunday after Souji had left. Yosuke had just returned home from a morning shift at Junes and he was exhausted. As soon as he fell onto his bed, though, his phone started ringing. When he saw who it was, he was suddenly wide awake.

 

He shot up straight as he answered the phone. “Partner, hey, how are you?”

 

Souji chuckled from the other end. “I’m well. How are you?”

 

“Not bad. Just got home from Junes.”

 

“Did you have a good day?”

 

“Dude, what the hell? Why are you being so formal?”

 

He laughed again. Yosuke wished he could listen to that sound on repeat for the rest of his life. “Sorry,” Souji said. “It’s been a long week.”

 

“You’re telling me.” He let out a heavy sigh. “Let me tell you, there is nothing exciting or special left about this town now that you’re gone.”

 

“C’mon, that’s not true.”

 

“It is. You were the only good thing about this place.”

 

“Keep talking like that and your Shadow will reappear.”

 

“If it gets you to come back, then I’m not sure if I really care.”

 

The words were out of Yosuke’s mouth before he even realised what it was he was saying. As soon as he did say it, though, he froze. Souji didn’t respond right away, either. He was at just as much of a loss for words as the brunette. So they continued to sit in silence until Yosuke managed to collect his thoughts. Until he managed to clear his head.

 

“Uh, you know what I mean. Just…sucks that you’re gone. We didn’t even get the chance to really be normal teenagers.”

 

“I thought you hated normal.”

 

“Shut up. You know what I mean.”

 

More laughter from his end. “You’re lucky I do know you so well. Someone else might think you’re a bit crazy.”

 

“Don’t get me started, Partner. You have so many quirks; it would take me the rest of the day to list them all.”

 

“Please, I could talk about your quirks for an entire week.”

 

And that was how Souji started rambling on and on about Yosuke and all his so-called annoying quirks. The brunette just sat back on his bed and listened, though. Not like he had any issues listening to him. Better yet, he was pretty sure he was the only person who could get silent-type Souji to talk like it was all he ever did. Plus, he could picture every single one of Souji’s expressions has he talked. He could tell when he widened his eyes and when he scrunched his nose and when he had that crooked half-smile across his lips. He knew just as much about Souji as Souji knew about him. And he knew that Souji had changed him for the better. In the best way possible. Because of that, he wanted to make sure he could share the better version of himself with Souji. He wanted to be a part of the other’s life. Of his future. Yosuke was so certain of that, too, but then he was so uncertain of how exactly to tell him. After all, Souji could be pretty oblivious at times. He wasn’t even sure if Souji knew all this.

 

“Hey, Partner,” he interrupted the other’s explanation of his quirks.

 

“Yes?” he said.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“For?”

 

He laughed to himself as he imagined Souji’s raised eyebrow. “Just for being my friend. For being my partner. I mean, if it wasn’t for you, I’m not sure where I’d be right now.” He cleared his throat. “Guess I just wanted to make sure you knew that I became a better person because of you.”

 

“Yosuke…where is this coming from?”

 

“I’ve just been doing a lot of thinking since you left.”

 

“Well, don’t think too hard.” He paused. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

Yosuke laughed out loud at this. “You’re such an ass.”

 

Souji returned the chuckle. “Can I get back to my list of your quirks now?”

 

“What? You mean you weren’t done?”

 

“I told you I could go on all week.”

 

He rolled his eyes, hoping Souji could sense it through the phone. “Fine.”

 

So Yosuke spent just about the rest of the day continuing to listen to Souji explain his little quirks. And he wouldn’t have wanted to spend his day any other way.

 

_Why?_

_Why do you go wasting your youth on me?_

_You’re so beautiful now_

_There’s so much time left for you now_

_Oh, yeah, babe…_

 

That afternoon, Souji stepped out of the train station and into the city crowd and headed straight home. It had been a long week and he was just about ready to rip his hair out. So he wanted nothing more than to get home and not deal with the world for a while. Lucky for home, his parents weren’t home when he got home. Not that that was unusual, but it was still relieving. Before he could make it up to his bedroom, though, there was a knock on the door. He paused before moving towards it to answer it.

 

“Yo,” Yosuke greeted him on the other side of the door with that unintentional flirtatious wink he always did.

 

Souji didn’t think about his actions. Instead, he just threw his arms around the brunette and hugged him tight. The best part, though, was the fact that Yosuke hugged him back. He didn’t try to pull away or make some comment that he was being weird. No. He just returned the hug, and Souji was more than thankful for that.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said when he finally pulled away from the other. “I just…” He shook his head. “You have no idea how good it is to see you.”

 

“Rough week?”

 

He ushered the brunette inside as he began to explain how midterms had just ended and how much of a shit show they had been. That he studied every single night, yet as soon as he had the exam in front of him, it was as if his memory had been totally wiped. How he knew there was no way in hell he had passed any of them.

 

“C’mon, Partner, just relax,” Yosuke said. “I’m sure you’re overexaggerating. I mean, you were the top student in Inaba.”

 

“Yeah, I get that, but things are so different here. I wouldn’t even call the curricular more complicated, it’s just…” He let out a heavy sigh. “I dunno. Guess it’s been harder for me to concentrate since I left Inaba.”

 

“Is that the only thing that’s been harder?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Having you been eating proper and getting enough sleep?”

 

Now he shrugged his shoulders. “Does it really show that much?”

 

The brunette scrunched his nose in concern. “C’mon, that’s not healthy. Have you tried talking to your parents about this?”

 

He scoffed at this. “Please. First of all, they’re never around long enough for me to have a full conversation with either of them. Second of all, they’d only brush it off and tell me I’m being overdramatic.”

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“It’s also not something I wanna talk about right now. Instead,” he sat down on the futon and gestured for the other to take the seat beside him, “I’d rather know why you’re here so unexpectedly.”

 

“That is the point of a surprise,” Yosuke said as he followed his gesture. “Telling you I’d be here would’ve defeated the purpose.”

 

“But…why?”

 

“Because I want—I wanted to see you.” He scratched the back of his head, giving himself an excuse to turn his gaze to the floor. “I’ve missed you, Partner.”

 

Souji wanted to throw his arms back around the brunette at this point. It meant the world to him when he was honest with him on such deep a level. He knew it was difficult for the other to open up most of the time, so the fact that he could admit something like that was beyond words. And the fact that he wanted to visit him in surprise was also pretty incredible. Souji was sure he had so many other better things to be doing with his time—so many better people to be with—but Yosuke still chose to spend his time on a train just so he could see him for a couple hours. He had never had a friend who would do that for him before. Then again, he and Yosuke weren’t just friends. They were partners. And, for now, Souji was okay with that. One day, though—

 

“Partner?” Yosuke said, bringing him back to reality. “You okay?”

 

“Huh?” Souji shook his head. “Oh. Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Hmm.” He thought for a moment before jumping to his feet. “C’mon, let’s go grab a bite to eat. You can take me to your favourite place here in the city.”

 

He forced a smile. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

One day, though, some lucky girl was gonna start getting all Yosuke’s attention. And on that day, Souji’s whole world would come crumbling down.

 

_Why?_

_We look at the faces on your bedroom wall_

_Nobody’s perfect at all_

_Well, sometimes it makes me feel small_

_Oh, yeah, babe…_

  
It was raining out. Souji sat with Yosuke on his bed as they stared at the wall across from them. They sat in silence, listening to the pattern of the rain hitting the roof. Outside the window, they could see a thick blanket of fog covering the small town. Despite so much time having passed since the case ended, it still brought a troubled feeling to the pit of Souji’s stomach. At the same time, though, it was almost comforting.

 

“I know you’re not exactly fond of this town,” he spoke up, “but this right here is home to me. This is all I’ve ever wanted.”

 

“Like I said,” Yosuke said, “it’s better when you’re here.”

 

“Even though I always seem to bring the fog?”

 

He chuckled a bit. “That’s just because you’re so mysterious.”

 

“Yeah? You still think I’m mysterious?”

 

“Nah.” He shook his head. “I know you like the back of my hand.”

 

“That so? What do you think of me, then?”

 

“I think you’re…perfect,” he said, barely hesitating. Souji turned towards him with a look of disbelief, but the brunette’s gaze was still set on the wall across from them. “You made a great leader, first and foremost. You know how to balance school and work and a social life. You get along with every single person you interact with. You fit into any group. You always know what to say to help someone feel better. Even just your presence can lighten the mood.”

 

For a long moment, Souji was speechless. Once again, Yosuke had taken away his ability to think properly by being so carelessly honest. Careless in the most considerate way. It was the brunette’s bluntness that always kept Souji in check, even though it removed him from reality for a short while.

 

“Thank you,” he soon spoke up, “but I’m nowhere near perfect.”

 

“No? Well, what do you think of me?”

 

He opened his mouth to respond, but stopped himself before he could even start. Shit. He thought Yosuke was perfect, too. He knew for a fact, though, that Yosuke wouldn’t agree.

 

“Well?” he said, urging him on.

 

“I think you’re perfect,” he said. “You know how to read people and how to read a room, which is more than what I could ever do. You’re great at strategising and inspiring people to fight and not give up. Frankly, I think you would’ve made a much better leader than I did. After all, you came up with most of the plans and did most of the talking.” He shook his head. “Either way, you make a great leader, as well. And you’re just the right amount of blunt that isn’t too harsh, but still gets the point across. Most people don’t know where to draw the line, but you always hit the bullseye. And perhaps this doesn’t go for other people, but you always know how to at least make me feel better.”

 

Yosuke nodded. “You definitely said more than I was expecting.”

 

“You don’t think you’re perfect, either, though, right?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So…where does that leave us?”

 

“As two unperfect people who believe the other is perfect.” He paused before raising his arm before them to display his hand. “Oh. And two people who know each other like the back of their hands.”

 

One day, Souji would kick his habit of thinking before acting. Today wasn’t gonna be that day, though. So today he would let himself bring his own hand up to meet with Yosuke’s and intertwine his fingers with the other. He kept his eyes on their airborne hands as he waited for the other to react. Soon enough, the brunette closed his fingers around Souji’s as well. Breath caught in the back of his throat as he turned his head to look at the other, only to find that Yosuke had closed his eyes. There was a small smile on his lips, though, so Souji was okay with nothing being said just yet. So he closed his eyes as well.

 

The rain continued to fall on the rooftop, making him feel smaller and smaller, yet closer and closer to the body beside him.

 

_Well I, I’ve got a lot to say_

_And I’m scared that you’re gonna slip away_

_And you, you’ve got this wide-eyed gaze_

_And a smile that you’ll carry through your days…_

 

As Souji stepped off the train, he was greeted with the sight of a smiling Yosuke waiting for him. He took a deep breath, holding back a wide grin. He was glad to see things hadn’t changed since the last time they saw each other. Since the hand incident. They never got the opportunity to talk about it thoroughly, but Souji was going to make sure they talked about it this time around. He just had to know what it had meant.

 

“Welcome home, Partner,” Yosuke greeted him with his usual wink. “How was the train ride?”

 

“Same as always,” he said. “But always worth it.”

 

“Good.” He took one of Souji’s bags and slung it over his own shoulder. “Have the others been texting you like crazy?”

 

“Yeah. They’re none too happy with the fact that I was in town for a day and didn’t bother to tell anyone except you.”

 

He grinned at this. “Doesn’t bother me.”

 

Now Souji found himself holding back a blush. “Well, it won’t be so easy this time. They all want to spend time with me.”

 

“Well, you’re here for almost an entire week this time, so that shouldn’t be an issue. Just make sure they know I get you to myself your last day here.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yup. I already have the entire day planned out.”

 

“And what are these plans of yours?”

 

“I’m not gonna ruin the surprise.”

 

He shook his head at the brunette. “What is it with you and surprises?”

 

Souji spent the rest of the walk trying to get some detail of Yosuke’s planned day out of him. Unfortunately, though, he wouldn’t budge. So he resigned himself to the idea that the day would have to be a surprise. By this point, they had reached the Dojima residence. They dropped his things off, Souji exchanging greetings with his little cousin and uncle before he and Yosuke headed back out. Now they made their way for Junes to meet up with the rest of the team. Along the way, though, Souji directed them towards the Flood Plains for a quick pitstop.

 

“What are you doing?” Yosuke said.

 

“I just…” He took another deep breath. “There’s something we need to talk about before we meet up with the others. Before the end of the week and your day of surprises comes. Something that’s been on my mind for a while now.”

 

“This about what happened last time you were in town?”

 

“Yes. I need to know what that meant. I need to know if it was just some fluke or being caught up in the moment or-or-or something. I just need an answer so I can know whether or not I should stop getting my hopes up.”

 

“Souji.” The brunette smiled wide, and the fact that he used Souji’s actual name caused his stomach flip. “You can be real oblivious, y’know.”

 

“Does that mean—?”

 

Yosuke stepped up to Souji, taking his hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. “It means there’s no problem with you getting your hopes up.”

 

He swallowed hard, returning the smile now. “Yosuke…”

 

“Now,” he lifted their hands between them, “do you want this to be public, or should we wait a little while?”

 

Souji’s head was spinning. This was actually happening. It was getting difficult for him to formulate sentences. “Wh-what do you think?” he managed to say.

 

Yosuke chuckled. “I dunno. I’m thinking it might be easier if we wait till we finish school to tell anyone.”

 

His eyes widened a bit. “Until we finish school?”

 

“High school.”

 

“Oh. Yeah. I think you’re right. That probably would be best.”

 

The brunette smiled again, giving Souji’s hand a loving squeeze before releasing it. “Now, we probably shouldn’t keep the others waiting much longer or I’m afraid they’ll have my head on a platter.”

 

Souji chuckled. “Right.”

 

With that, they continued on their way to Junes. But it was different now, though. Now, Yosuke wasn’t just his partner. He was his—his—His. He was just his. Maybe he couldn’t scream it to the world just yet, but the brunette walking beside him was his. To hold. To keep. To waste all his time with.

 

All of a sudden, future plans didn’t seem so scary anymore. Whether they were planned or not, Souji was looking forward to them. And he was ready.

 

_Oh, why?_

_Oh, why?_

_It’s the easiest way_

_To know you’re alive_

_And the beauty of him_

_I see him talking with his hands_

_Well, I don’t think he knows_

_How he changed all my plans…_

 

Six o’clock on the dot.

 

Souji opened his laptop and his video chat app. It didn’t take long for it to start ringing, nor did it take long for him to answer the call. Yosuke’s face then appeared on his screen and it was like all his troubles from the day melted away.

 

“Yo,” the brunette said with a smile and a wink.

 

He returned the smile. “Hey.”

 

“How’d finals go?”

 

“Better than the rest of the year.”

 

“Good. That’s what I like to hear.”

 

“And what about you?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Eh. I was never a top student to begin with.”

 

“So? What do you plan on doing after high school?”

 

“I dunno. Figured I’d stick around here and go from part-time to fulltime at Junes. Maybe even take over a store of my own.”

 

“Hold on. You actually want to stay in Inaba and continue working at Junes?”

 

“It’s not that I want to, it just seems like it’d be the easiest thing to do.”

 

“Hmm.” He thought for a moment. He knew his parents had high expectations for him. Go to college. Get an excellent paying job. Have a family. It was what he always thought he had wanted, as well, but Yosuke helped him realise how false that was. Yosuke helped him realise what it was he truly wanted. “What would you say to the two of us getting an apartment together in Okina or something?”

 

“You really think we could afford something like that?”

 

“Well, I know I’ve been saving up.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I have a decent amount saved.”

 

“Then let’s make that our goal.”

 

The brunette smile. “Sounds like a plan.” He shot him another wink before his expression turned to one of what seemed like shock. “Oh, guess what?”

 

“What?” Souji said, honestly curious.

 

“Man, this is seriously ridiculous. Get this. Know how girls never showed any interest in me before? Well, all of a sudden it’s like they’re all over me.” He sighed, rolling his head with his eyes. “I just don’t get it.”

 

He resisted pouting. “Are you disappointed?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“That you can’t go out with any of them?”

 

“Are you kidding? Of course not. I’m dating the Souji Seta. That’s like the highest honour there is.”

 

Now he chuckled, pursing his lips. “Shut up. You’re such an ass.”

 

“That’s what you get for asking such a stupid question. Why would you think I’d want to date any of them?”

 

“It’s what you always used to want.”

 

“That was before I realised how I felt about you.” He paused. “I do have to admit, though, the distance does suck. It definitely makes things more difficult.”

 

“Trust me, I know what you mean.” He let out a heavy sigh. “Only a few more months left, though. Think you can make it?”

 

“C’mon, I know I can make it. I’ve endure worst. Besides,” he smiled again, “you’re worth the wait. This whole relationship is.”

 

Souji couldn’t hold back the blush at this comment. And he hoped the resolution from the video chat didn’t make it clear, but with the way Yosuke’s smile curled into a smirk, he knew he could tell.

 

“Souji Seta blushing. What a sight to see,” he said.

 

“Shut up,” he said again. “I will hang up on you.”

 

“You would never.”

 

That was true. But he would also never admit that. And the day he did would be the day he would admit so much more.

 

_The things that I thought would last_

_Well they’re fading, they’re fading_

_The feelings I used to have_

_They’re changing, they’re changing…_

 

“It’s too bad we can’t actually see each other graduate,” Yosuke said as he and Souji made their way to Junes to meet up with the rest of the team. “Actually, I just wish you could see me graduate. Pretty sure half the reason I am is because of you.”

 

Souji smiled. “You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for. Besides, I’ll just have one of the others record it or something.”

 

“That’ll be a shitty recording, Partner.”

 

“It’d be better than nothing.”

 

They arrived at the Junes food court not long after. They joined the rest of the group at the old table they used to always meet at. Except prior seating arrangements made it so that Yosuke couldn’t sit next to Souji like he would’ve preferred. Instead, Souji was seated between Rise and Yukiko, while Yosuke got stuck next to Teddie.

 

“It’s so crazy to think how much has changed,” Yukiko spoke up.

 

“No kidding,” Chie said. “I’m still having a hard time grasping the fact that half of us are graduating next week.”

 

“Senpai, what do you plan on doing?” Naoto then said to Souji.

 

“Oh.” Souji contemplated the question for a moment. “Honestly, I don’t have much of a plan when it comes to the future. I’m thinking I’ll take some time off for a while to figure it all out.”

 

Kanji’s eyes widened a bit. “You ain’t got a plan? That seems unlike you.”

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “You can’t plan every aspect of your life. Otherwise, it just turns into a routine.”

 

“Hanamura-san,” a shrill voice then said from behind. Yosuke turned to see one of his Kohai—and a fellow employee—approaching him. “I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“What’s up?” he said.

 

She looked over the rest of the group, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. “Well, I was hoping we could maybe go out sometime.”

 

The brunette quickly glanced across the table at Souji, who’s gaze had fallen to his lap. He then cleared his throat. “I—I’m flattered, but I don’t think that would be such a good idea. Y’know, with us both working here and whatnot.”

 

“Oh. Okay. I understand.” She bowed slightly. “Thank you anyway.” And she walked away.

 

“What was that about?” Chie spoke up.

 

“What?”

 

“A lot of girls have been asking you out, Senpai, and you’ve rejected every single one of them,” Rise said.

 

“It’s bear-y unlike you,” Teddie went on.

 

“All you used to talk about was having a girlfriend,” Yukiko said.

 

Kanji nodded his head. “Yeah, it was real annoying.”

 

“What’s changed?” Naoto said.

 

Yosuke suddenly jumped to his feet. “What’s with the damn interrogation? What does it even matter? Okay. So I’m not obsessed with getting a girlfriend anymore. If it was that annoying, then is it really such a bad thing?”

 

Chie shook her head. “No, that’s not what we’re getting at. All I’m saying is that a lot of these girls would actually be really good matches for you. So I just don’t get why you’ve turned all of them down.”

 

“You think it’s weird, don’t you, Senpai?” Rise said, nudging Souji’s arm.

 

Souji finally lifted his gaze, but only for a short moment. “Why does it have to be weird? Change is good. It’s healthy.”

 

Kanji raised an eyebrow. “You okay, Senpai?”

 

He nodded. “Excuse me.” He then stood up and headed towards the bathrooms.

 

“Souji,” Yosuke said. Then he sighed. “Great…”

 

“What’s wrong with Sensei?” Teddie said.

 

“I’m gonna all of us are what’s wrong.” He turned to face the group. “The reason I’m not interested in having a girlfriend anymore is because I’m already in a relationship. None of you knew about it because we were gonna wait till after graduation to tell you all. But now—” He cut himself off, running a hand through his hair.

 

“We?” Yukiko said.

 

Naoto’s eyes widened. “You and Souji-senpai.”

 

Now Rise was jumping to her feet. “What? You’re dating Souji-senpai? That’s so not fair. You don’t even like guys that way. You’re a—”

 

“A what?” Yosuke said. “You really wanna finish that sentence?” Rise looked away and shook her head as she sat back down. The brunette let out another sigh. “I don’t need to be judged by any of you. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go make sure my boyfriend is okay.”

 

With that, he left to track down Souji. Maybe things didn’t go exactly as planned, but that was okay. Like Souji said, change is good. It’s healthy. And not everything always goes according to plan.

 

_The things that I thought would last_

_Well they’re fading, they’re fading_

_The feelings I used to have_

_They’re changing, they’re changing_

_They’re changing now…_

 

The day after graduation, Souji awoke to the sound of voices downstairs. Still half asleep, he made his way towards them. And when he discovered Yosuke and the rest of the team scattered between the living room and the kitchen, he wasn’t sure how to react. Teddie was the first to notice his presence, and then everyone practically pounced at him.

 

“C’mon, give him some air,” Yosuke said. Souji looked past the others to spot the brunette standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of him, and the smile was reciprocated. “You look exhausted, Partner. Good thing there’s coffee waiting for you in here.”

 

With that, Souji made his way into the kitchen. Luckily, no one followed him. “Yosuke, what is this?” he said.

 

“This is everyone’s way of letting you know they’re okay with us dating.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Plus, they feel like they really screwed up last time and wanted to make it up to you. Both of us, really.”

 

“I’m sorry I left it for you to tell them and deal with their reactions on your own.”

 

“No worries, Partner.” He smiled at him again.

 

Souji then glanced at the stove. “Are you making eggs?”

 

“Well, I did learn from the best. After all,” he winked at him, “Nanako makes a mean omelette.”

 

He couldn’t but laugh at this. “Do you have a moment to spare?”

 

“I guess. Why?”

 

Souji then pushed Yosuke away from the stove and against a tall cabinet. The brunette’s face was already bright red, which caused Souji to smirk before kissing him deeply. The other let out a short gasp before kissing back. He then brought his hands to the small of Souji’s back to pull him closer. Souji let out a soft whimper, and that was when Yosuke broke away. They both remained still as they caught their breath.

 

“I suppose I should let you get back to the eggs,” Souji spoke up.

 

“Y-yeah,” Yosuke said.

 

Souji stepped away from the brunette, his body practically slumping against the cabinet behind him. He grinned at the sight of them. “If that’s what just a kiss does to you, I can’t wait to find out what more than a kiss will do.”

 

Yosuke’s face went bright red again. “Dude. Shut up.”

 

He laughed as he got shooed out of the kitchen. He then took a seat with the others and listened as they exchanged stories. Soon enough, the topic of graduation came up. Souji told them about his first, and then Chie and Yukiko started talking about theirs. When Yosuke had finally served and joined the group, Souji had just finished hearing about his…incident.

 

“You tripped going up the stairs to get your diploma?” Souji said.

 

Yosuke groaned out of embarrassment. “C’mon, this is me we’re talking about. Is it really that surprising that it happened?”

 

He chuckled a bit. “Just…of all the people it could’ve happened to—”

 

“It still would’ve been me. Don’t you remember how we met?”

 

“Yeah. I pulled you out of a trashcan after you crashed your bike.”

 

“Exactly.” He shook his head with an exasperated sigh. “Just gotta learn to live with the fact that I’m accident prone.”

 

The rest of the day went by in a flash. All Souji could really remember, though, was how close he was to Yosuke all day. He didn’t have to keep his distance or fear touching him or holding his hand. He could do all that without any of the others getting weird about it or judging them. And that was the best part of the entire day. He loved that he was able to be open with the brunette. Better yet, the loved that the brunette stayed behind when the others left to return to Inaba.

 

“My dad was nice enough to give me tomorrow off,” Yosuke said. “So I hope it’s okay if I spend the night here with you.”

 

Souji smiled. “I would love that.”

 

Yosuke then blushed. “Maybe we could try doing what we did earlier.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at him. “Kissing?”

 

He swallowed hard, nodding. Neither of them said another word, though. Instead, they just made their way up to Souji’s bedroom, got themselves comfortable, and then found themselves kissing. Over and over and over again. Each kiss got better than the last. Felt better than the last. And it felt…right. Souji felt as if he had finally found his place. Found his future. So long as Yosuke was in it, he didn’t care what else happened. Whether plans came together or fell apart, it wouldn’t matter. All that mattered was him and the brunette kissing him.

 

_They’re changing, they’re changing now_

_They’re changing, they’re changing now_

 

Summer was coming to a close. Souji and Yosuke were lounging around; Yosuke playing video games and Souji reading a book. They were in their new apartment. It was small. Two rooms. A bedroom and a part kitchen, part dining, part living area. That was okay, though. They didn’t need four separate rooms. They didn’t need so much extra space. All they needed they already had. Each other.

 

Suddenly, Yosuke threw down his controller with a loud groan of defeat. “Damn it. Same spot every playthrough.”

 

Souji chuckled from the futon behind him. “How many times am I gonna have to watch you get killed?”

 

“Shut up. Don’t be an ass.”

 

“How am I being an ass by stating the truth?”

 

“You don’t gotta be so mean about it.”

 

He chuckled a bit more. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Why? Are you cooking tonight?”

 

Now he raised an eyebrow at the brunette. “I typically do, yes. Why are you asking that like it’s something brand new?”

 

Yosuke practically crawled over to the futon on his knees. “Well, I was thinking maybe we could switch things up a bit and go out tonight.”

 

“It’s a nice idea, but we don’t really have the money to spare to go out.”

 

“Well…” He grinned. “I may have got a bonus in my last paycheck. So I’m thinking we do have the money to spare.”

 

“No. Yosuke—” Het let out a short, frustrated sigh. “That money should go into savings so that way we know for sure we’ll be able to pay bills and—”

 

“Dude, relax. You really think I’m that irresponsible? Give me a bit more credit, please.” He shook his head. “Of course I already put most of it in savings. Like, more than half of it. But I wanna use what I have left for you and me.”

 

Souji let out another, softer sigh. “I’m sorry, I just—”

 

“I know,” Yosuke said. He got up and sat down next to the other on the futon. “I know, you’ve been stressed out lately. I get it. This has been a really big change for both of us. Which is why you need to let me help. You’re too proud sometimes, Partner. You’re not alone right now. This isn’t just you who’s struggling; it’s both of us. We’re in this together, so let me take some of the heat. Let me have some of the pressure. It doesn’t need to be all on you. It shouldn’t be all on you. That’s what I’m here for.”

 

He swallowed hard, smiling at the brunette. “Thank you.”

 

“What are you thanking me for? Just stop being so proud.”

 

“Shut up. Who’s the ass now?”

 

He laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “Just saying.” He rose to his feet. “So it’s decided, then. Let’s get ready to go out.”

 

“Hold on.” Souji grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the futon. “Maybe I’m not ready to go just yet.”

 

“Partner—”

 

Before Yosuke could finish his thought, he was being kissed. And after a short moment, he couldn’t remember what he had been planning on saying anyhow. Souji smirked into the kiss and pushed the brunette onto his back to crawl over him. Yosuke didn’t object to the change of positions. He just kept kissing the other like it was the last time he’d be able to. Like it was his only source of air.

 

Soon enough, Souji was pulling off his own shirt and tugging at the hem of the other’s. Yosuke sat up enough for his shirt to be pulled off as well, and then they were kissing again. Souji’s hands were resting on Yosuke’s chest, while Yosuke’s hands were roaming across Souji’s back. It was so soft and smooth and the brunette loved it. He loved touching him and being touched in return. Even when it was the simplest of touches.

 

“Y’know, maybe we can go out to dinner tomorrow night instead,” Yosuke said, breaking the kiss. “We are already have undressed anyway.”

 

“Fine with me. Not like it’d be the first time we changed our plans for…” he paused, thinking before grinding his hips down against the brunette’s, eliciting a low moan from him. “…special reasons.”

 

“Ugh. You are such an ass.”

 

He laughed. “You love it.”

 

“I must if I’m still here.”

 

Souji’s smirk softened into a smile. He brushed some of Yosuke’s hair out of his face and away from his eyes. He was so close to admitting those three words, but something didn’t feel exactly right yet. So instead he only said, “Me too.”

 

There was plenty of time to come to terms with those three words. Maybe not right now. Maybe not two hours from now. Maybe not tomorrow or next week or even next month. Someday, though. Maybe once they had better plans for their futures. More solid plans. Despite the fact that even those could change. For now, though, they were both perfectly content with wasting their time. So long as it was being wasted with each other.


End file.
